You Get Me Into Problems
by ygirl87
Summary: Teto get's Haku into problems, just being her hyper active self. HakuxDell and TetoxTed


Hey hey hey I know I've been out a while, more like most of the year. Only writing quick little one shots here and there. I so sowwies can chu ever forgives me? Most of the stories I shall be submitting shall haves this greeting, until the world knows how guilty I feel. D:

Another Haku and Dell fic! Yes! =^.^= ^^

Disclaimer: MOO! :P

"OW! Teto stop! NOOOO!" Haku screeched as she ran away from a hyper active, red headed Teto holding a curling iron, in one hand, five pins in her mouth, and a straining iron in the other.

"Naru help me over here!" Teto said, the pins muffling her voice, Naru sighed and rolled her eyes sticking out her foot as Haku passed. With a loud thud Haku was on the floor and Teto pounced on her back.

"Teto get off of me!" Haku said, as she tried to free herself.

"Ha ha you are no match for Teto Kasane!" Teto said proud of herself.

"Traitor!" Haku hissed at Neru who just shrugged and went back to texting. "W-what are you gonna do to me?" She asked timidly.

"Imma make you purdy!" Teto said standing up and grabbing Haku's hand. Teto instructed haku to sit in Dell's rolly chair, and removed her ribbon.

"So I don't look pretty right now?" She asked playing with her fingers.

"I never said that." Teto said wincing as she tested the irons.

"Don't burn Dell's desk, if you do he'll wait till I'm sleeping or druk, lead me into a dark alley, gut me and sell my organs on Ebay." Teto laughed at her and passed the curling iron through her snowy locks.

"Don't worry I'll be careful."

"Speaking of Dell, where is her with all his smexiness?" Neru said, looking off into the distance. Haku glared at her for a second and blushed.

"He's with Ted I think." Teto soon blushed and looked away.

"Don't burn me!" Haku said glaring in Teto's direction. Teto just stuck her tongue out at her.

"So, what time are we going to Gumi's party?" Neru asked.

"Well it starts at 7, so let's leave at 7:30. Let's see that only gives us an hour to get ready." Teto answered. The room grew quite, and soon Teto finished Haku's hair. She walked to the bathroom with her hands covering her eyes, and after a few seconds she peaked and gasped. She looked so…CUTE! Her hair was in an odango style, with two odango pieces sitting atop her head. And small strands of hair cascading down her back, in curls, like Teto's except smaller. She smiled and hugged Teto tightly.

"You like it?"

"YES!" She smiled.

"Haku! Come on I have something for you, you too Teto!" Neru yelled. The two girls looked at each other confused and walked into the living room and gasped. Teto squealed happily and ran. For in Neru's hands were two extremely revealing dresses, one black and the other a pinkish red.

"You're kidding right?" Haku asked.

"Nope."

"That…thing doesn't even classify as a dress! No way, I am not wearing that." She said stubbornly.

"Come on Haku, look mine is practically the same, and Neru's is too. They're just different colors. Please wear it?" Teto begged.

"No."

"Please?" Neru tried.

"No."

"But Dell's gonna be there!" Teto smirked, and Haku instantly blushed.

"Fine."

"YAY!"

****************************LATER*******************

"Hey hey hic. Hey!" Meiko said obviously drunk, rubbing her face up against a bottle of vodka. Dell rolled his eyes and lit up a cigarette.

'Better keep Haku away from the drinks tonight.' Dell thought to himself.

"Hey look at this, I just spiked this up who wants some!" Nero said holding up a rather large watermelon.

'And the food too.' Just then Gumi's and Miku's squeals could be heard.

"Teto! Neru! Oh my God Haku chu all look like sexy beasts!"

"I-I change my mind!" Haku's timid voice could be heard. By now the entire party grew quiet and listened what was going on in the other room.

"No! I went through too much for you to just leave!" Teto yelled. Soon loud smack, glass breaking and clicking of shoes could be heard. "Ha ha gotcha!" Teto said and everyone looked at the scene before them in confusion.

"NOOO!" Haku said gripping onto the wall as Teto yanked her away. Dell blushed, and many gasped as they saw Haku. She looked rather stunning, she blushed and walked to a table in the far away corner, and the party continued.

"See, Haku everyone loves your dress! You look so pretty."

"No, I look slutty." She sighed in embarrassment.

"Well then you look like a sexy slut then!"

"If that's supposed to make me feel better, then you failed miserably."

"Hey Haku." Dell said casually lighting up another cigarette.

"Hi Dell." She said blushing.

"Ah, young love." Teto cooed, and the two blushed.

"Teto. Run." Haku said in a dangerous tone, Teto ran quickly with Haku following no too far behind. Ted walked over to Dell with amusement gracing his features as they watched Teto get beat in the head with a bagel.

I hope you liked this, it may be a multi chapter story too with loads of one-shots! It all depens on your reviews!


End file.
